The Fox and The Wolf
by TheDemonRazgriz
Summary: Title sucks I know. The story of two Jinchuuriki brothers who face the trials of being ninja and learn of what it means to be in hell. I suck at summaries. NaruSaku in later chapters. Will become M sooner or later. Warning: Sasuke bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read the actual story I would like to state a few things right now. First is that if you can't stand an OC that will eventually be equal or less in power compared to Naruto then don't read this story. Second is that Naruto isn't an idiot in this fan-fic. My reason for this is that I think that Naruto isn't the idiot that he seems to be. Remember that a fox is clever and uses deception a lot so I thought that Naruto would be clever and use a fake image of himself. As for the OC don't worry because he won't be loved by everybody or get everything so the OC isn't a Mary Stu. Lastly if you don't like the pairing then don't flame me simply because I like NaruSaku. I don't flame others because they like SasuSaku so I ask that you show me that same respect. **

Chapter 1: Enter the Canine Duo

A young boy only 6 was panting as he was getting tired. He and his partner had just stolen a watermelon from a local vendor and the man had started to chase them. The other boy was the former's little brother and was only a few hours younger than his older brother. Their only method of survival was to steal fruit and vegetables from the vendors that sold them out on the streets. The brothers had no home or parents to provide them with the bare necessities so stealing was necessary. The man who sold the watermelons was right on their trail and gaining. The sibling with the watermelon had a quick idea and took out a pocket knife stored in his dirty and rotten trousers that was used in emergencies. Well to him this was an emergency so he got it and looked at his little brother. The younger sibling nodded his head in understanding and they prepared to perform one of their favorite escape plans. His older brother cut the watermelon in half and gave one half to his brother. The two then took a different path leaving the vendor in grief and confusion. No matter which path he took, the street rats would end up with the stolen food so he gave up the chase and returned to his fruit cart before anyone else stole his fruit.

"Why does this happen to me?!!" The vendor cried out and he dropped to his knees. The brothers almost always managed to escape with at least one fruit. By now the two brothers had reunited near their alleyway hideout.

"You alright?" Asked the older sibling.

"Yeah we lost that sucker!" The younger sibling cried out though not loud enough for others to listen. His brother nodded and they began to munch on their stolen breakfast. "Why do we have to steal the fruit brother?" He asked.

"I told you little brother, nobody cares about us so we have to get food ourselves" The older boy responded with a tone that meant that he had explained this many times to his sibling. He grabbed a bite of his half of the fruit and chewed though not happily.

"Yeah you're right" The younger boy responded with a sad voice. He looked at his only family who gave a look that meant to cheer up. The boy nodded even though nobody had talked yet. Suddenly a fox and a wolf appeared and came into the alleyway but instead of cowering in fear the two boys smiled. "Hey Kit and Pup" The wolf said. The boy who was called Pup by the wolf instantly scowled.

"Shut up Oozaru" Pup responded. The wolf called Oozaru only smiled and sat down next to Pup. "Hey Kami join us will you?" Pup asked to the fox companion. Kami, the fox, smiled just as Oozaru had and Pup threw a piece of watermelon over to Kami. Kami jumped up and caught the piece in his mouth. Kami then dropped it but started to chew it.

"Like a common dog" Oozaru said with snickers coming out from Kit and Pup. Kami glared at the wolf but Oozaru had an innocent look on his face and acted as if he never said anything. Kit, the younger brother, threw Oozaru a piece from his watermelon and Kami stared hopeful at the piece in order to make a joke on Oozaru. Instead of what Kami did, Oozaru waited for the piece to land and then he grabbed it in his mouth and chewed it in a standing position. Kami growled with discontent while Oozaru merely smiled with triumph. Soon the group of four had finished their meal and were ready to talk.

"How long has it been since we've last seen you two?" Kami asked while looking at the two brothers.

"A week" Kit replied with no thought to Kami's question. "You two have been careful to not get caught right?" Kami added after hearing Kit's response. The boys nodded their heads.

"Well they're alright so you can shut up now Kami" Oozaru said. Kami glared at the joking wolf but Kami then had a smug look as he just remembered something.

"Ah but I taught them to sneak and steal food" Kami replied happily. Oozaru scoffed while the boys were laughing their heads off.

"I taught them to fight idiot so that if they get caught they can fight back" Oozaru said knowing that Kami had now lost the argument. Then Oozaru's ears twitched and the boys knew what that meant. Kami who was about to ask had gotten a look from the wolf which made him shut his mouth. Then a human with a mask on his face came into the alleyway.

"So you're the ones causing trouble for the fruit sellers" The masked man said. A group of other people with masks appeared around who Pup and Kit knew to be their leader. "Guess we gotta take you runts to the Hokage now" The leader added. Kami and Oozaru immediately got in front of the boys and the canines growled. "Fine we'll take their pets too" the leader said as he added to his sub-ordinates' orders. Oozaru had a angry look as he took offense to the 'pets' comment made to him. The leader turned to a man on his right and began to speak. "Go ahead and tell the Hokage that we caught the Canine brats" Leader ordered. The man nodded and disappeared. The ones that stayed behind grabbed the boys along with Kami and Oozaru. They all disappeared and reappeared in an office. The group of Kit, Pup, Oozaru and Kami looked up to see an old man seated in a big chair. He had white and red robes with a big white and red hat. He had a pipe in his mouth and was looking at a crystal ball when the leader of the masked men coughed a bit.

"Oh so I see you caught the young ones stealing the fruit?" The old man asked. The men nodded their heads and dropped off the group. "You're dismissed" The old man added. Kit and Pup glared at the elderly man while Kami and Oozaru were in a defensive stance. The old man raised an eyebrow at this sight. 'A fox and a wolf living, caring and protecting two children?' The old man thought. "Anyways I'm sure you two children know this but just to make sure, I'm the Hokage and I won't tolerated stealing in my village even if two children committed the crime" The Hokage said with authority. This didn't change Kit and Pup's opinion of him so they stuck their tongue out at him. The Hokage was in disbelief. Here were two kids who didn't even respect the Hokage much less an authority figure! He shook his head and looked at the boys. "Do you two have parents?" The Hokage asked. Kit and Pup went from mocking the Hokage to having depressed expressions on their faces. 'So then they don't have parents' The Hokage thought.

"My mate cared for them" Kami suddenly answered. There was a crash and the Hokage stood up with disbelief in his face. "YOU TALK!!" the Hokage practically screamed. Kami nodded and Oozaru nodded as well. Then a poof sound was heard and a man appeared from the smoke.

"Hokage-sama I'm back from my mission" The man said. He had a mask but it only covered his mouth and a headband that covered his left eye. "Oh hello there" he said looking at Kit and Pup.

"Ah Kakashi I wanted to talk you" the Hokage started to talk, "I need you to be these two kids' official guardian" the Hokage finished. Kakashi had shock on his face. 'ME!! Take care of two brats!!!' Kakashi thought. The Hokage didn't wait though and began to continue. "Consider it as a mission so you are ordered to take care of them from now until they graduate from the Academy" the Hokage said in a voice of authority. Kit and Pup shrugged though they didn't expect to be treated well. Kakashi sighed and signaled the boys to come close.

"Hold on brats" Kakashi ordered as he was about to poof away but Kami and Oozaru grabbed on to the brothers and the five of them left. Once they were gone the Hokage had a grin on his face. "So those two are Jinchuuriki huh?" the Hokage asked to himself. "Life in Konoha is going to be interesting from now on" he said as he looked out the window to look at Konoha.

**This is my first fan-fic so please go easy on me. I accept criticism as long as it isn't harsh. I know that this chapter is rather short so forgive me for that. I'm looking for a person who can help me out with the honorifics because I do plan on using them and I could use a beta reader. Sorry if it seems like I'm asking for too much but I would like to improve my writing. I realize that the name I chose for the fox does mean God but I assure you readers that I chose the name because I liked it not because of the meaning.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't believe I got more than one review! Also the real names of Kit and Pup are revealed which brings us back to the warning I posted in the first chap. If you complain then I know you're a person who doesn't read what the author has to say. I know nobody has asked but the fic will turn M probably during one of the chapters after the teams are chosen. Anyways here's the second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Start of a new life

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the two boys, They kept their focus on him rather observing their new home. 'They seem to be distrustful of people, that's for sure' he thought. 'Why do I feel enormous chakra coming from them though?' Kakashi shook his head as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "So brats" Kakashi paused, "what are your names?".

"Uzumaki Naruto" Kit sadly whispered. Kakashi nodded and looked at the other boy.

"Uzumaki Leon" Pup stated calmly.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I'm guessing you're both siblings" Kakashi asked though it was more of a statement than a question. Naruto and Leon nodded and finally they glanced at their surroundings. It was a bit small and really messy, though the siblings didn't care about the mess seeing as they did live in an alleyway. Naruto sighed and started to smell the aroma in the air. Meanwhile the two hitchhikers, Kami and Oozaru, had already curled up and were fast asleep. 'Lazy idiots' Leon frowned as he lightly kicked Oozaru. Oozaru growled right as Leon was about kick him. Kakashi twitched as he stared at the lazy fox and wolf. 'Oh great I hope those mutts are house-trained' Kakashi groaned and he signaled the boys to go into the kitchen. "Alright so what do you eat?" Kakashi asked not taking his eyes off his book.

"Fruit" was the simple answer Kakashi received. 'Well that saves me from cooking these brats anything' Kakashi threw two apples at Naruto and Leon. They started to eat while Kakashi read his book. Suddenly Kakashi froze as he heard movement but then the fox and the wolf that were supposed to be asleep went into the kitchen. Kami took one look at Icha Icha Paradise and shook his head. Oozaru growled and stood in front of Kakashi as if the wolf wished to say something. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he waited.

"Pervert" Oozaru exclaimed. Kakashi nearly fell down at this revelation.

"You talk?" Kakashi tried to regain his composure. Oozaru nodded in response and sat down next to Leon while Kami was at Naruto's side. 'This going to be annoying' Kakashi groaned at the burden placed on him by the Hokage. "Alright then since I'm stuck with you brats until you start Academy then I'll train you in basics of being a ninja" By the tone of Kakashi's voice it was plainly obvious that he really didn't want to do this. Naruto and Leon nodded though they didn't really understand what Kakashi was talking about.

"Umm do we have to be ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you do" Kakashi quickly lied. He really didn't want to deal with kids so the best way to read his Icha Icha Paradise in peace and quiet is to have them train until they're old enough for the Academy. "Would you brats please sleep now?" Kakashi asked as he was losing his patience. Naruto and Leon nodded their heads and curled up on the floor. A sweatdrop appeared on Kakashi's head but he left the room and started to read Icha Icha Paradise. Oozaru sighed and he decided to sleep next to Leon. Kami seemed to have the same idea but instead he lightly jumped onto Naruto's stomach and winked at Oozaru. Oozaru grinned knowing what Kami was planning to do. Right as he closed his eyes though, perverted giggling was heard coming from where he thought Kakashi. Oozaru growled as tried to ignore it and soon enough the wolf was out like a light yet the giggling didn't stop for a while.

---------------------------

Next day...

Leon got up quietly and saw that he had gotten up early judging by the fact that the sun was about to rise. He heard groaning and saw that Naruto was moving about, so it seemed that Naruto was waking up. Naruto was opening his eyes as he was still unaware of a waiting Kami who was pretending to be asleep on his stomach. Kami had gotten very close to Naruto's face and waited patiently.

"Wha?" Naruto sleepily whispered.

"Boo" Kami exclaimed. This made Naruto jump up with fright on his face. Leon laughed and Oozaru chuckled while Kami had a truimphant look on his face. Of course Kami didn't like the fact that he had fallen when Naruto jumped but Kami knew it was worth seeing Naruto's face.

"Stinkin female canines" Naruto muttered which was a big mistake. Oozaru pounced on Naruto making the latter fall down while Oozaru growled and bared his fangs at Naruto.

"Don't ever call us that, got it Kit" Oozaru stated.

"Whatever" Naruto replied and they went to check on the perverted ninja who thankfully was asleep and not reading his dirty book. Leon grinned and he stretched his arms out as if inviting Naruto to do something. Naruto got the hint and kicked Kakashi. The said ninja was now awake and lightly cursed Naruto and Leon for waking him up.

"Oh right the training" Kakashi said. The three humans got changed while the two canines were waiting. Kakashi lead his two adopted sons to the backyard and started to show them how to throw a kunai. The two boys began and every kunai they threw missed their targets which were the trees. Naruto and Leon sighed and decided to stop for a while.

"So how long until we go to this Academy place?" Leon asked as he had forgotten because of his exhaustion.

"I think Kakashi said in three years" Naruto replied. Then the two realized that they would be doing this for three years and because of that they groaned.

"Groaning won't help you" Kakashi stated not taking his eyes off his book. Instead of groaning again, the boys decided to sigh and they continued their practice while thinking of ways to get revenge and making up nicknames for Kakashi.

**Yes I know once again it's short.** **Once they start interacting with the other people in the Naruto cast the chapters will be longer. Especially once they meet Sasuke for I have plenty of insults waiting for him. He will be the same old emo/conceited person he is only he will be insulted in almost every chapter at least for now. Anyways I do a question for you guys. Would you like to see a different Team 7? What I mean is that I plan to have Naruto and Leon be on the same team but following the three team rule. Here's the ideas I've had:**

**Naruto, Leon and Kiba: Choice 1(I like this one because then it would be a full canine team and it's more original or at least to me it's more original)  
**

**Naruto, Leon and Sasuke:Choice 2(If this wins then be prepared for not just insults but fighting also)  
**

** Other: Choice 3(You will have to choose the third member and Hinata is not allowed. It wouldn't exactly work because then Naruto and Leon would have to do all of the work seeing as how Hinata would be in a coma from fainting.) Would you guys mind if I skipped most of the Wave arc and go straight to the fight with Zabuza and Haku? Reason for that is that the Zabuza and Haku fight will be a bit more different.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes finally the chapters are getting longer now. So anyways this chapter is where the tiny spark of NaruSaku appears. **

Chapter 3: The Academy

Naruto groaned as he rubbed his back. It had been their last day of being trained by the Pervert-nin. Naruto slightly laughed at Kakashi's nickname. He looked around and saw that the sun had not risen yet. 'Perfect for a prank,' Naruto quietly giggled.

"Ughh, what time is it?" Leon grumbled.

"Morning Nii-san," Naruto replied getting the paint out from their hiding place.

"Going on a prank Naruto-kun?" Leon asked as he got up from the floor. Naruto nodded with glee. "Well this time put Ero-Hokages," Leon muttered.

"Thanks for the idea Nii-san," Naruto quickly ran off as Leon kicked Kami and Oozaru. The said canines woke up and they growled while Leon smirked. Today wasn't exactly a good day for Naruto and Leon seeing as how they entered the Academy that very day. Naruto smirked as he dipped the tip of the brush and started to paint the words 'Ero-Hokages' in huge black letters. "Ah it's done now," Naruto gloated as if it was a masterpiece and he ran towards his home. "I'm back," He said in a calm tone.

"Let's steal Pervert-nin's wallet and buy some ramen," Leon suggested and the two quickly sneaked to Kakashi's room. Luckily Kakashi would not be awake for while as the brothers could tell due to his wet mask which they guessed was drool from a wet dream. "Even in dreams he's still a pervert," Leon quietly stated. Naruto nodded in agreement and they grabbed the wallet. They bolted from the room as quietly as possible so they could buy some ramen.

"So Ichiraku's?" Naruto said. Leon nodded and the two smiled as they rushed towards their favorite spot for miso ramen. Once they got to Ichiraku's the owner, Teuchi, had just opened. He had adjusted the opening time because of his two favorite customers.

"So the usual right?" Teuchi started to prepare miso ramen for Naruto and Leon.

"Yep," Naruto replied. Teuchi smiled and left the ramen in front of them. In a few seconds Naruto and Leon had finished their bowls. Teuchi sighed as he got two more bowls. This continued for a while until Naruto and Leon had finished at least twenty bowls of miso ramen. Leon patted his now full stomach and took out Kakashi's wallet.

"Here's the money," Leon gave the money to Teuchi who smiled.

"Nii-san let's wait at the Academy so we can be there when it starts," Naruto said. Leon nodded so the two walked when they heard a girl screaming. "Where the hell did that come from?!" Naruto shouted and they rushed to the source of the screaming. When they got there, Naruto and Leon growled as they saw a pink haired girl being bullied. "Leave her alone you bastards!" Naruto practically roared with anger.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do? Call your mother?" The biggest bully smirked as the girl shook though she felt slightly happy that someone came to help. Naruto and Leon then growled and their eyes went red for a few seconds. They rushed at the idiot who insulted them and punched him in the stomach. Naruto and Leon held the bully in the air as the bully struggled to get out of the grip of the brothers.

"**Next time you try to insult us by talking about our unknown family, we'll kill you!"** Leon and Naruto growled at the same time and their voices had turned demonic as they released the bully and kicked him. The boy had run away crying and fear was written all over his face.

"You alright?" Naruto asked in a kindly voice as he held out his hand to the girl.

"Yes," The girl responded. She took Naruto's hand and got up. The girl was a bit taller than Naruto but she didn't seem to care. "I'm Haruno Sakura and you are?" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto exclaimed. Leon smirked though he hid it.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto-kun," Sakura replied. She then looked around and gasped. "The Academy is starting now!" Sakura added. She ran off to the Academy.

"Huh guess that little fight was longer than we thought," Leon sighed and Naruto sighed as well. They walked all the way to the Academy where students were entering now. They stopped since a black haired kid with a blue shirt that had a fan on it and short pants now stood in front of them.

"You two seem to be strong," The kid studied Naruto and Leon who seemed to be baffled. Then the brothers started to laugh.

"Oh so you're that emo Uchiha that Pervert-nin was talking about once," Leon managed to say.

"Yeah you're Emo Sasuke," Naruto added which made them laugh harder. Sasuke was irked now. Most of the now gathered boys who had just gotten there joined in Naruto and Leon's laughter while the girls including Sakura were glaring.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" The fan-girls screamed. Naruto saw Sakura and waved.

"Hey there Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted. The fan-girls were giving Sakura looks of disgust.

"Do I know you?" Sakura replied acting as if she had never met Naruto. Naruto seemed to get his happiness lowered quite a bit at Sakura's remark.

"See you Sasuke-kun hater?! She doesn't know you!" The fan-girls, except Sakura, remarked. The Emo Uchiha had by now escaped from the fan-girls and was at a seat near the back of the room.

"Don't listen to those idiots Naruto-kun," Leon said while putting his arm on Naruto's shoulder. "I bet Sakura-chan is just being forced to say what she did," Leon guessed not knowing how correct he was. Naruto's face seemed to brighten at this and the two sat down in the row of seats closest to the back. Since the two were concentrated on making insults for the Emo Uchiha, they had never noticed a certain fox and wolf who had followed them the whole time.

"Wow so this the Academy," Kami remarked. Naruto and Leon nearly crashed to the floor as they heard the familiar voice.

"Surprised?" Oozaru commented. Naruto and Leon nodded as they had never expected the canines to find them. Then a boy wearing a grey jacket, short light brown pants and he had a dog on sitting on the top of his head, walked up to them and squatted next to Oozaru and Kami.

"These guys are your partners?" The boy asked. Before Naruto or Leon could reply Oozaru walked up to him.

"Yes we are," Oozaru replied. The boy didn't seem fazed by Oozaru talking.

"You talk also?" The boy calmly pointed at Kami. Kami nodded.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba held out a hand towards them. Naruto smiled and shook it. "This guy here is Akamaru," Kiba held out Akamaru who barked.

"Common dog," Oozaru muttered. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's arms and barked at Oozaru. Oozaru stood up as he had been sitting down. The wolf put himself in a intimidating position and growled at Akamaru. Akamaru yelped and Kiba merely laughed. Naruto and Leon grinned while Oozaru was insulting his species' descendants. Then the teacher came in as Oozaru was done with his rant on the common mutt.

"Alright I'm Umino Iruka and welcome to the Academy," Iruka said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Kiba had sat down next to Leon since he couldn't currently go back to the seat he occupied before he had gotten up. Leon sighed as he could tell that his and Naruto's days at the Academy would be boring ones.

**Sneaky little canines aren't they? Yep the Sasuke bashing has also started but only through insults. He'll still act like the bastard he is. I've decided that Kiba will be the third member since I want to be a bit more original. Sakura will still show up so just because Kiba is going to be the last member doesn't mean I can't slowly continue the build-up for NaruSaku. Read and Review please!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I realize that the story isn't going fast but I wanted to do a filler of sorts. Really it's like a humor chapter. ****Also I appreciated the nice comments but you see something wrong then please don't hesitate to add it in your review. Just don't flame please.  
**

Chapter 4

A growl was heard in a dark wet corridor. At the end of the corridor stood two cages with their inhabitants arguing about something. In one cage stood a creature with nine-tails while the other contained an eight tailed animal.

"You idiot they're not strong just because of you!" The eight tailed screamed.

"If it wasn't for MY power and reputation Fenrir, the boys would've been dead the moment they were in the wilderness!" The nine tailed one replied.

"You're full of it aren't you Kyuubi?" Fenrir smirked as his tails stood high while his cousin growled at him.

"Oh so what you're the strongest Bijuu around huh you piece of wolf crap!" Kyuubi roared.

"Kyuubi you better count your lucky stars that I'm trapped in this cage because if I wasn't I would've kicked your ass a long time ago," Fenrir growled.

"Same to you bastard," Kyuubi responded. Then the two laughed. It was a weird friendship for those two as they argued but they really did care about what happens to the other. "Also I seem to recall that you wanted to be caged right Fenrir?" Kyuubi said.

"Shut the hell up Kyuubi," Fenrir muttered.

"Make me," Kyuubi taunted. Fenrir howled and he tried to scratch the cage but his efforts were in vain. "Besides I need someone to chat with while I'm in this prison," Kyuubi stated.

"To hell with you," Fenrir said. Kyuubi only laughed and the two started to calm down. "So how long have they trained?" Fenrir asked.

"I think three years and they're stuck in that Academy crap for another two or three years," Kyuubi replied.

"Well these years better go fast because I'm getting rusty from my strength being left alone," Fenrir grumbled. Kyuubi growled in agreement. "So Kyuu why did you attack Konoha again because I forgot," Fenrir yawned.

"I felt angry," Was the simple reply Fenrir received. Had anyone else been there they might have seen the sweatdrop on Fenrir's head. "There's one thing I forgot about," Kyuubi paused, "Why are you Eight-Tailed instead of being Five-Tailed?"

"First you idiot have you forgotten that I'm related to your pathetic ass so I get the title of the Hachibi," Fenrir answered.

"Pathetic? Oh I'll show you pathetic you dog breath," Kyuubi laughed.

"Don't ever compare me to those worthless mutts!" Fenrir shouted. Kyuubi yawned and tried to ignore Fenrir's shouts. "So should we give our containers gifts for when they graduate?" Fenrir added. Kyuubi snorted at the idea.

"You can but I don't want to," Kyuubi growled. "I hate the little punk," Kyuubi added.

"I thought you at least respected him a bit," Fenrir was confused now.

"I never said that I won't, I said that I don't want to but I will give the runt a gift so will that make you shut the hell up?" Kyuubi responded.

"Say that to Sokou that loud mouth idiot," Fenrir grumbled. Kyuubi smiled as he recalled a funny memory.

"Ah yes loudmouth Sokou," Kyuubi laughed.

"Remember how we used to chase Neko around?" Fenrir replied.

"Hah as if I'd forget that!" Kyuubi exclaimed. Kyuubi scratched his ears while Fenrir was smirking at this. "That stupid pussycat used to run at the sound of our footsteps!" Kyuubi grinned as he recalled the memory.

(Flashback)

A rather huge cat like creature with two tails was running for it's life. The cat spotted one of it's friends, Shukaku the Ichibi standing there.

"Well look who it is, Neko the Nibi," Shukaku grinned. "Getting chased by Kyuubi and Fenrir again?" Shukaku laughed.

"It isn't funny Shukaku!" Neko hissed as he looked around. "Can you see them?" Neko asked.

"Yeah they're coming," Shukaku replied. Neko hissed and he ran yet again. Kyuubi and Fenrir ran towards Shukaku, no words were spoken as Shukaku pointed to where Neko had run off towards. The two canine Bijuu grinned and continued the chase.

"Ohh Neko we only want to play!" Fenrir shouted with glee.

"To hell with you bastards!" Neko cried and he started to put more effort into running. As a result Neko got faster but Kyuubi and Fenrir had not yet finished playing so they didn't give up.

"Ah I love a good Neko chase," Kyuubi stated.

"Agreed," Fenrir nodded. By now Neko had encountered another Bijuu so Neko stopped to rest for a bit as he got closer.

"Hello Raijuu," Neko panted. Raijuu the Rokubi, a weasel, smirked knowingly.

"On the run?" Raijuu commented. Neko nodded as he rested for a bit. "I wouldn't stay resting if I where you," Raijuu warned as he saw Kyuubi and Fenrir come close.

"Damn it!" Neko cursed and started to run yet again. This time Neko didn't start fast enough and it gave the canine Bijuu enough time to catch up.

"Surrounded," Kyuubi had a triumphant look on his face. Kyuubi and Fenrir started to circle Neko who was getting more worried with every second that passed.

"Why don't you bastards leave me alone!" Neko screamed.

"Don't you like playing with us Neko-kun?" Fenrir asked. Then a hideous eight tailed and eight headed snake appeared with an angry look on his face.

"Leave Neko alone you idiots" Yamata, the second Hachibi, scolded.

"Why do you always protect Neko? Are you gay Yamata?" Kyuubi mocked.

"Oh shut the hell up Kyuubi! I hate it when you try to pick on Neko!" Yamata hissed. Kyuubi and Fenrir looked at each other and laughed.

"So you are gay!" Fenrir said in between breaths. Yamata hissed again as he slithered closer to the laughing Bijuu.

"Go to hell you undeserving wolf crap" Yamata said. Fenrir howled and charged at Yamata with claws outstretched. Yamata groaned with pain as he saw claw marks on one of his eight necks. Yamata tried to bite Fenrir but Fenrir countered with his claws. Yamata moaned again as the pain got worse.

"Give up you chicken?" Fenrir taunted.

"Did someone call me?" A half-snake, half chicken creature asked. It was Sokou or to most of the Bijuu, Sokou the loudmouth Yonbi.

"Shut up Sokou" Kyuubi remarked as Yamata spat venom at Fenrir. Fenrir growled as his paw got hurt and he glared at the snake.

"You'll pay for that snake!" Fenrir shouted and bit Yamata's middle neck. Yamata groaned as he felt a bit dizzy. "Idiot snake" Fenrir released his mouth grip and walked back to Kyuubi. Kyuubi then looked around cursed under his breath. Since the fight started Neko had escaped to run another day.

"Damn Neko escaped," Kyuubi muttered.

"We'll get him next time," Fenrir smirked. Kyuubi nodded and they went off in some random direction.

(End flashback)

"Ah those were good times," Kyuubi remarked.

"Indeed they were," Fenrir replied.

"So what do we give to our little brats?" Kyuubi growled.

"How about," Fenrir whispered the rest to Kyuubi.

"Excellent idea!" Kyuubi responded.

**Some of you may have been confused a bit by the names so to make it a bit cleared, the other creatures in this chapter are the other Bijuu. Chapter 5 will come soon and then Chapter 6 might be a chapter that fellow NaruSaku fans will love to bits. Fenrir's name came from Norse mythology so that was where I got the name from. Credit to Kokuou no Shin'en for providing me the list of Bijuu and for betaing every chapter so far. Try to ignore the beginning argument since they do act crazy when arguing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright finally we have the first meeting of the demons with their containers. **

Chapter 5

Leon groaned as Iruka explained their graduation exam. For two years now they had attended the Academy so their hard work would pay off. He looked around the room only to see Naruto and Kiba throwing paper balls at Sasuke's head. Leon quietly laughed as almost every ball hit their target. Sasuke looked back to glare at them while Iruka only noticed their quiet laughter.

"Leon-kun, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun is there something funny about the exam?" Iruka asked as he glared at the three. The three looked at each other and then at Iruka and they shook their heads. "Then would you explain why you three are annoying Sasuke-kun?" Iruka stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," Naruto,Kiba and Leon answered at the same time. Iruka sighed and finished the explanation. The exam started and luckily for the boys they passed. As soon as the Academy ended, the three boys walked outside when they saw Sasuke waiting for them.

"You three pathetic losers, why do you insist on coming to class when you don't have what it takes to be ninja?" Sasuke said. Leon growled and cracked his fists.

"Nobody talks like that to me,my brother and Kiba and gets away with it," Leon glared at Sasuke while Naruto and Kiba stepped back. Leon and Sasuke stared until Leon made the first move. Leon rushed in to punch Sasuke's stomach but Sasuke blocked it. Leon growled and went through several handsigns while Naruto's eyes widened. 'Shit he's using techniques already!' Naruto bit his lower lip as Leon exhaled fire from his mouth.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Leon smirked as Sasuke had surprise on his face but he quickly hid it and got away from the flames but he did get hurt from the jutsu. 'A loser using the Goukakyuu jutsu?!' Sasuke growled and ran up to Leon, kicking him. Leon grunted as he flew a bit onto the ground. Slowly Leon got up and smiled. Sasuke was confused by this until Leon disappeared.

"Was that a normal Bunshin?!" Sasuke growled until he felt a presence behind him. 'Shit' Was what Sasuke thought before a smaller fireball came from behind him. Instead of a fireball burning Sasuke, a rock hit Sasuke's forehead and made him dizzy for a while. Leon smiled as he had learned a thing or two from his little brother's habit of suprising others.

"Wow the supposedly 'great' Emo Uchiha beaten by a rock?" Leon mocked. Naruto grinned while Kiba's jaw was hanging. Leon walked back towards Naruto and Kiba while the fan-girls surrounded Sasuke. "Kiba-kun watch that mouth of yours," Leon joked as the fan-girls surrounded the three boys.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?!!!!" The girls screamed and the three boys gulped. A few minutes later, the boys were on the ground in pain. Mostly everyone had left during the vicious beating that befell Naruto, Kiba and Leon. Sasuke however was looking down on them with a smirk.

"Losers," Sasuke stated and then Oozaru, Kami and Akamaru started to jump on him. Oozaru and Kami bit his hands while Akamaru bit his leg. "Shit get off mutts!" Sasuke growled but this infuriated Oozaru who let go and then tackled Sasuke.

"Call me a damned mutt again bastard and I'll make sure you'll never do a technique in your life again!" Oozaru warned while Sasuke walked away and then ran. 'That damn wolf is menacing!' Sasuke thought.

"That was awesome Oozaru," Leon complimented as the boys got up still feeling pain. Oozaru nodded and tried to help Leon get up. Then they saw Sakura running up to them.

"Ah I'm sorry about earlier Naruto-kun, Leon-kun and Kiba-kun, I'm really sorry," Sakura apologized as Leon covered Naruto's mouth before Naruto could say something. The boys nodded and she left as quickly as she came.

"Well guys this was fun but I got to go before I'm dog food," Kiba stated and left with Akamaru sitting on his head.

"We should go too," Naruto said and the two boys along with Oozaru and Kami, walked back home.

"So tomorrow you get your assigned teams and finally me and Kami get to see some action?" Oozaru asked with excitement in his voice. Naruto and Leon nodded.

"I hope that I end on a team with Sakura-chan!" Naruto stated grinning.

"How sweet my otouto likes a certain pink haired girl," Leon teased while Naruto blushed.

"Shut it nii-san!" Naruto grumbled, the blush still on his face.

"Come on admit it! You like Sakura-chan!" Leon grinned. Naruto growled and stomped towards their home and closed the door behind him. Leon frowned as Naruto locked the door. He sighed and used a Kawarimi to switch places with Naruto.

"Hey open the door!" Naruto banged his fist in an effort to open it.

"Only when you admit that you like Sakura-chan," Leon laughed. Naruto grumbled and muttered.

"I can't hear you!" Leon added.

"I like Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted and cursed under his breath as Leon opened the door and let him in. Somewhere Sakura sneezed as she was training.

"I wonder if someone is talking about me?" Sakura mumbled. She shrugged and continued training.

Leon was grinning while Naruto was still cursing.

"Damn that nii-san," Naruto muttered as he punched the training bag that they had made into a likeness of Kakashi. So whenever they needed to calm down they punched the Kakashi bag. Later that night once Leon and Naruto were asleep, two demons made their move.

Leon groaned as he looked around. Naruto was also stirring, they were in some kind of dungeon that seemed to be old and wet and it smelled like ten year old animal crap.

"Damn it smells in here!" Leon had a disgusted look on his face. Naruto silently agreed and they walked foward which seemed to be the only path available.

"How did we get from our cozy spots on the floor to this place?" Naruto asked. Leon shrugged and they continued along the path.

"Why is this path so long?" Leon muttered.

"Hurry your asses over here!!" A loud angry voice called. The boys continued but running this time. Once they reached the end, they found themselves in a room where two cages stood. "Come closer brats" The same voice said. Naruto and Leon shrugged and walked up to the cage on the right. "Hello brats" A huge fox appeared from the cage while a wolf, Leon noticed, appeared from the left. "I'm the Kyuubi and my relative over there is Fenrir the Hachibi or Fenrir the Ragnarok wolf" Kyuubi smirked.

"I thought I told you to never mention those damned Norse!" Fenrir growled.

"So what are we doing here?" Leon asked.

"We're giving you gifts for graduating," Fenrir stated. Naruto and Leon smiled at this though Kyuubi growled.

"Leon sign your name on the left scroll and brat on the right," Kyuubi pushed two scrolls towards the boys and Leon did as he was instructed.

"Don't me a brat Kyuu-kun," Naruto muttered. He signed the scroll on the right and yawned.

"Why you insolent brat! Don't ever call me Kyuu-kun! You call me Kyuubi-sama damn it!" Kyuubi boasted with the idea of calling him 'Kyuubi-sama'.

"There he goes again with that damn ego, you two can call me Fen-kun I don't care" Fenrir stated as he sighed. Naruto and Leon nodded and they started to leave when Kyuubi coughed a bit.

"Leon before you and brat there leave, you should know that in order to use the scrolls you signed you must give up something precious," Kyuubi shouted. The boys froze at this and they waited for Kyuubi to continue. "Something alive and precious to you," Kyuubi added then the two Bijuu yawned and slept until they would need to talk to the boys again.

"Nii-san what do you think Kyuu-kun meant when he said something alive and precious to us?" Naruto asked. Leon really didn't want to answer that so he stayed shut.

"BRAT!!!!!" Kyuubi shouted once he heard Naruto calling him 'Kyuu-kun' again.

**Guys really I would like some reviews. For you anonymous readers you can review as well. Also by give up it does mean death so don't be confused by what Kyuubi meant. Read and Review please! Or I won't have the motivation to continue.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a chapter you NaruSaku lovers may like. **

Chapter 6

After leaving Kyuubi and Fenrir the boys were now waking up as it is the day for them to get their Genin teams and their Jounin sensei. Naruto grumbled a bit as he started to feel a headache. Leon yawned and he decided to kick Kami and Oozaru. The kick had the desired effect and Kami along with Oozaru were muttering curses left and right.

"Nii-san we get our teams today right?" Naruto asked as they got ready to leave. Leon nodded and they slowly walked while Kami and Oozaru followed.

"Hey otouto I bet you want to have Sakura-chan on your team right?" Leon taunted while Naruto's face looked flushed.

"Shut it nii-san," Naruto muttered. Kami and Oozaru were snickering while Leon grinned.

"Aw otouto I thought you dreamed of Icha Icha Paradise with Sakura-chan as the star?" Leon smiled.

"H-how d-did y-you find that out?" Naruto stuttered.

"Your giggling woke me up you pervert," Leon replied as Kami and Oozaru were now in full laughter at Naruto's expense.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed while having a huge blush on his face. The two continued walking but in silence when they saw Kiba and Akamaru running up to them.

"Hey there guys, ready to get your teams today?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped down to the floor while Oozaru growled at Akamaru. Akamaru remembered his first encounter with Oozaru so naturally Akamaru cowered in fear.

"Yeah I am though I'm pretty sure otouto here would like to be reading perverted books with Sakura-chan starring in them," Leon teased. Naruto practically looked like a tomato after Leon's comment. Kiba laughed while Akamaru simply barked.

"Alright enough with the teasing can we just go?!" Naruto barked out. Leon and Kiba took one last laugh before following Naruto. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the Academy where everybody was waiting.

"Alright now that everyone is here I'll start calling out teams shortly," Iruka stated as the students were talking amongst themselves. 'I hope I end up with Sakura-chan on my team' Naruto sighed as the talking stopped.

"Alright Team 7 is Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Leon and Inuzuka Kiba," Iruka said and the three boys grinned but Naruto wasn't so happy. "Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino," Iruka called out. "Team 10 is Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji," Iruka concluded but Sakura was left confused.

"Iruka-sensei don't I have a team?" Sakura asked with worry in her voice.

"Huh? Oh so you don't so let's see the Hokage and perhaps he could do something about this," Iruka replied. The two left and Team 7 was left confused.

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan maybe we should go?" Naruto whispered hoping that Leon and Kiba would say yes.

"We should wait then we'll check on her," Leon stated. Naruto grumbled and cursed a bit before hesitantly nodding.

A few hours later...

"How long do we have wait for this idiot sensei we have?" Kiba shouted while Leon sighed. Then the door opened to reveal someone Naruto and Leon had never expected.

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Naruto, Leon and Kakashi shouted as the boys pointed at Kakashi while the older male pointed at the two boys. Kiba was left confused and the three canines stayed silent.

"Oh come on did we have to get Pervert-nin as our sensei?!" Naruto complained.

"So unfair," Leon muttered. Kakashi grumbled and told the three to go to the roof in three minutes.

"So how do you know him?" Kiba asked as he was unaware.

"That Pervert-nin happens to be our adopted father," Leon responded and the two brothers left to go to the roof.

"Oh... cool," Kiba stated and left with the three canines following.

"Ah great now we have to deal with Kakashi every damn day," Oozaru growled.

"You think I like it?" Kami added as they waited for Kakashi to start.

"Well since I know you two brats," Kakashi paused and glared at Naruto and Leon, "You introduce yourself," Kiba nodded and Akamaru jumped onto his head.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba and I like dogs, the word Akamaru and I hate cats," Kiba smiled while Naruto and Leon sweatdropped at the last part of what Kiba said.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi and I don't really like anything and I don't hate anything except for two certain brats," Kakashi yet again glared at the brothers. "Anyways meet me at Training Ground Three in the morning and don't have breakfast," Kakashi stated before leaving.

"There he goes again to read his damn book," Naruto cursed.

--------------------------------------------

Next morning...

"So should we listen to him?" Leon asked as they wondered if they should have breakfast.

"Nii-san I say we shouldn't," Naruto said and the two had breakfast before leaving. Once they got to the Training Ground, they saw Kiba but no Kakashi.

"Typical Pervert-nin," Leon stated.

"Always late," Naruto yawned. After almost an hour of waiting Kakashi appeared but Oozaru and Kami started to circle him.

"Now that I'm here we can start your Genin test," Kakashi said trying to keep his calm as Oozaru and Kami gave him death glares.

"I thought we already took our Genin exam!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes you did but if you don't pass this one you will get sent back to the Academy," Kakashi stated. 'Damn that Pervert-nin.' Naruto and Leon thought at the same time. 'Shit!' Kiba growled as Kakashi glared at Naruto and Leon.

"Now then the test is a bell test, where you will have to get these two bells," Kakashi stopped to hold out two bells, "from me and whoever doesn't have a bell is sent back to the Academy so you guys have until lunch time which is in two hours," Kakashi added. He disappeared while the boys pondered their first move.

"I say we should hide first right Nii-san?" Naruto asked. Leon nodded and the three hid in some bushes that were out of Kakashi's field of vision.

"Alright maybe we should attack together?" Leon stated.

"Yeah we can't take him out by ourselves but maybe...," Kiba started and the three boys nodded. They ran to where Kakashi was and they smiled.

"Katon Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Leon moved his hands into the proper seals for the technique and then fired a big fireball at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped into the air dodging it when several Naruto clones leaped up to attack. Kakashi dodged each one easily. 'Pretty good,' Kakashi thought as he took out his book.

"Damn Pervert-nin," As Naruto suddenly had an idea. He motioned for Leon and Kiba, who was about to attack, to come over. "Hey Leon what would Pervert-nin protect no matter what?" Naruto asked with cleverness in his voice. Leon smiled with evil thoughts about a certain book.

"You got a copy?" Leon replied.

"Umm a copy of what?" Kiba was, with good reason, confused.

"This," Naruto took out the little book that the brothers knew to be Icha Icha Paradise. The three smiled and they left their spot to confront Kakashi.

"Hey Pervert-nin look what I have!" Leon taunted as he held the copy and what caught Kakashi's eye was that it was signed by the author. "Do you want me to burn it?" Leon grinned. Kakashi shook his head with fear.

"Don't do it brat," Kakashi had a slight feeling of worry over the book while Akamaru sneaked over to Kakashi and silently grabbed the bells.

"And if I do burn this crap?" Leon held it and shook the book.

"I'll do whatever you want just don't burn the book please!" Kakashi begged.

"Hmm fine," Leon smiled and threw the book which instantly disappeared. "Heh otouto already burned the book Pervert-nin," Leon stated as Kiba and Naruto came out with bells in their hands. As Naruto held the bell, he dropped the ashes of the book in front of Kakashi.

"You guys... pass, now let me mourn," Kakashi started to cry. "Also tomorrow we start doing missions so be here in the morning," Kakashi sobbed.

"Ramen?" Leon said.

"Ramen," Naruto replied and Leon held out Kakashi's wallet which had also been stolen earlier.

"I'll join you guys," Kiba grinned and the three rushed to Ichiraku's where Naruto and Leon had at least consumed 20 bowls. "HOLY CRAP!!!" Kiba practically shouted. Then as the two ramen lovers were on their 30'th bowl, Sakura came running over.

"You guys are Team 7 right?" Sakura asked.

"Yes why?" Leon covered Naruto's mouth.

"Since I have no team the Hokage said I'm assigned to Team 7," Sakura sat down next to Naruto who's jaw was hanging down.

Leon sighed and grabbed Naruto by the collar, leaving the money for the ramen, and he dragged Naruto to their house. Kami and Oozaru, who had been ignored by the team the whole time, sighed and followed.

"Idiot wake up or I'll tell Sakura-chan about your perverted dreams!" Leon threatened. That snapped Naruto out of his reverie and made him glare at Leon.

"I can't believe Sakura-chan is on my team..." Naruto had hearts in his eyes as he felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Otouto it is not YOUR team it's OUR team!" Leon grumbled, wondering what to do when a lovesick Naruto is on an all-time high.

"You're just jealous that I'm straight and you're not," Naruto mocked.

"Oh shit you're dead Kit," Oozaru shook his head as Leon took out two kunai, the need to kill showing his eyes. Naruto gulped and ran for his life while Leon followed, throwing kunai and shuriken at him.

"Kit can sure be an idiot," Kami commented.

"Yeah," Oozaru replied.

"Can't we talk about this? Nii-san!!!" Naruto cried as a shuriken came close to his arm.

**Alright I hope you guys liked it. Yeah Naruto still acts like an idiot every now and then. Next chapter will be up soon! As always read and review please!  
**


	7. Notice

**Yeah it's me. I'm extremely sorry for not updating this for like a month. Unfortunately school is getting the best of me and this year I'm actually going to work hard. Plus I've lost inspiration to write the fic though I'm trying so instead of finishing the full chapter, I'll upload half of it and the rest will be Part 2. I need a temporary beta reader as my current beta reader (Kokuou no Shin'en) is unable to do it until he has free time on his hands to be able to proofread the chapters. **

**Anyways I do have at least one requirement if you wish to be a temporary beta for me. You do need to at least be familiar with the Sonic the Hedgehog universe as I have a Sonic fanfic in the works. So if you don't mind being a temporary beta then just put your email in a review so I can contact you. I'll only accept one beta and once I get Part 1 up then hopefully Part 2 will soon follow.  
**


End file.
